


Огонек

by Rubin_Red



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка с цыганским колоритом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огонек

Ягори танцевала на острие меча, кружилась, высоко взвивая яркие юбки. Звенели браслеты на тонких лодыжках и запястьях, звенели монетки на глубоком вырезе блузы. Из глаз текли прозрачные слезы, а меч плакал кровавыми каплями. Но она не чувствовала боли, а кружилась, кружилась, кружилась. Люди вокруг слились в единое мутное пятно, но иногда взгляд выхватывал лица зрителей. Смех, страх, восхищение – вот что Ягори видела.

Ее спросили, на что она способна ради любви, а она ответила: "На все!" "Танцуй!" – сказали ей и воткнули меч в каменную кладку стены. Ягори приказала себе не чувствовать боли, а камень, старый как сама земля, призвала в помощь. Лишь бы выдержать испытание, лишь бы хватило сил исполнить танец до конца.  
Цыганская магия на многое способна, сама мать природа помогает проклятым детям небес. Земля, вода, камень, деревья и трава готовы откликнуться на зов. Только солнце не согревает да луна воротит свой лик, прячется за облаками, заставляя раз за разом томиться от тоски по недостижимому. Тоска – извечный спутник каждой свободной птицы, не имеющей своего пристанища. И тем слаще становится свобода, когда можешь отдать свою любовь тому, кого выбрала сама.  
Он пах металлом и огнем, у него были светлые непослушные кудри, в которые она запускала пальцы и смеялась, наслаждаясь ощущением. У него были большие ладони и ласковая улыбка. У него был влюбленный взгляд, ясный и невинный.  
– Что означает твое имя? – спрашивал он.  
– Огонек, – смешливо отвечала она и разгоралась все ярче от крепких объятий и поцелуев.  
Он шептал "Люблю", она кричала "Люблю!" и бросала вызов небесам и людям. На ковре из сладко пахнущих полевых трав Ягори отдала ему свое тело, сердце и душу. И впервые она кружилась в танце не одна, а со своим возлюбленным под музыку, звучащую в сердце.  
И вот теперь она танцевала на остро отточенном мече, выкованном руками любимого, что тоже придавало сил. Если люди увидят, что она готова отдать всю себя ради того, кому подарила любовь, то возможно они примут ее. Она всего лишь хотела, чтобы ей позволили любить.  
Меч все глубже резал кожу, выжимал все больше кровавых слез, магия уже не помогала, она не всесильна. Ягори чувствовала, что силы ее покидают. Неужели им недостаточно? Но она слышала слаженный крик: "Танцуй, танцуй, танцуй!" И она продолжала кружиться, вскидывать руки, отбивая ритм танца. Браслеты звенели все глуше и печальнее, они плакали о потерях и боли. В последнем движении Ягори изогнулась и без сил упала на землю.  
– Ведьма, – раздался шепоток, перешедший в громкий крик: – Ведьма!  
А тот, кто дарил свою ласку, кто принимал любовь, вторил ужасным голосам. И во взгляде были лишь ненависть и презрение. И тогда вся боль навалилась могильной плитой, ноги будто огнем зажгло и разодрало изнутри, оставляя черный, как сама ночь, пепел.  
Ягори ползла, оставляя алые следы, а в спину ей летели камни и проклятия, лишая последних сил, толкая во тьму, заполненную ужасом и безысходностью. А потом она распахнула глаза и ослепла от яркого пламени, что подбирался к ней все ближе. Руки удерживала крепкая веревка, не давая даже двинуться. Треск сухого хвороста заглушал крики людей. Их лица в отблесках пламени походили на уродливые маски демонов, празднующих победу Ада.  
Она поняла, что ненависть сильнее любви, что только тьма внутри способна совершить то, что недоступно свету. Ягори воззвала к земле, воззвала к мертвому дереву, к огню, к пожухлой от жара траве. Цыганская кровь потекла быстрее из израненных ног, напоила демонов. И в тот же миг огонь поглотил Ягори. Но она не кричала. Она смеялась и танцевала. Кружилась, кружилась, кружилась.  
Они думали, что убили ее. Они думали, что избавились от той, кто вызывал страх, кто непонятен и чужд. Но в тот миг, когда взошла яркая луна, Ягори вышла из земли, окунулась в холодный призрачный свет, завернулась в него, словно в мантию. Теперь дитя свободного народа стало достойно этого. Она стала иной, она стала тьмой, она стала самим злом с холодным сердцем и твердым как камень желанием вернуть всю пережитую боль обидчикам.  
От него пахло горечью, ржавчиной, вином и разочарованием. От нее – тленом и смертью. Он спал в хлеву, раскинувшись на мягком сене. Ягори склонилась над ним, провела холодными пальцами по его горячей коже. Вскоре она станет еще горячей. Вскоре она станет пылать. Вскоре он задохнется от смрада и боли.  
Ягори оседлала его, крепко сжала ногами. Он вскинулся, не понимая что происходит, страх сковал все его тело.  
– Боишься? – спросила она, глядя в его полные ужаса глаза.  
Ягори захлебывалась безумным смехом и словно кнутом била его по ребрам. Качнулась, взмахнула руками, очертив невидимый круг, и по сену пробежала искра, взметнулись стеной языки пламени. Ни мольбы, ни Бог не могли ему помочь. Небеса были глухи. Лишь луна светила ярко, питая колдовской огонь своей магией. Ягори хохотала, овладевая его телом, душой и всеми помыслами, забирая саму его сущность. Она держала его жизнь в своих руках.  
Черные глаза пылали, черная магия разъедала все вокруг, черное пламя ширилось, выжигая все на своем пути. Души людей сгорали, питая демонов, давая им силы. Тьма радовалась такой жертве, благодарила Ягори, дарила благословение.  
Ягори танцевала на нем, пока последний крик не сорвался с его губ, пока последний вздох не покинул его тело, пока последняя кость не распалась пеплом. А она все танцевала, и наконец поняла что значит настоящая свобода. Ее единственным любовником теперь будет черное пламя, ее матерью – луна, а Богом – тьма.  
Звенели браслеты на тонких лодыжках и запястьях, высоко взметались юбки, обнажая ноги. И никакой боли, только злая радость наполняла Ягори до краев. Она была чашей с вином, злыми помыслами, похотью, яростью, болезнью, ненавистью, чужой болью. Всем тем, чего всегда в избытке под безразличными небесами с бесчувственным Богом, что взирает на землю усталым взглядом создателя сломанных игрушек.  
Она всего лишь хотела, чтобы ей позволили любить, но ее научили ненавидеть. Ей показали, что любовь очень просто растоптать и уничтожить, что предательство и трусость идут рука об руку, что чистоту и невинность утопят в крови и сожгут на костре в угоду своему страху перед кем-то, отличающимся от других. Но теперь Ягори благословляла тьму, частью которой стала благодаря людям. И пусть поостерегутся другие, ибо она за ними придет, заберет их жизни, выпьет их души, как сладкий нектар. Луна ей в том поможет.

 

Май, 2013.


End file.
